planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Behind the Planet of the Apes Timeline
This timeline pertains to events that take place outside the continuity of the films and TV programs. Subject matter on this page should include cast and crew birthdates, production timelines, movie release dates, Video and DVD release dates, etc. Contents: Top - 1901 1912 1915 1918 1921 1922 1923 1924 1925 1928 1934 1935 1940 1942 1943 1944 1960 1961 1962 1963 1964 1965 1967 1969 1970 1972 1973 1974 1975 1976 1977 1978 1979 1980 1981 1982 1983 1984 1985 1986 1987 1988 1989 1990 1991 1992 1993 1994 1995 1996 1997 1998 1999 2000 2001 2002 2003 2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 ---- 1901 June 3rd: Actor Maurice Evans is born in Dorset, England. Maurice will go on to play the role of Doctor Zaius in Planet of the Apes and Beneath the Planet of the Apes. 1912 February 20th: Novelist Pierre Boulle is born in Avignon, France. He will go on to write the novel, La Planète des singes, which later be adapted into the feature film Planet of the Apes. November 5th: Writer Paul Dehn is born in Manchester, England. He will go on to write the script for the 1970 film, Beneath the Planet of the Apes. 1914 July 14th: Writer Michael Wilson is born in McAlester, Oklahoma. He will later write the screenplay for the 1968 film, Planet of the Apes. 1915 January 2nd: Actor Alvin Hammer is born in New York City, New York. January 5th: Actor Jerome Thor is born in Brooklyn, New York. 1918 March 31st: Ted Post is born in Brooklyn, New York. Ted will go on to direct the 1970 film, Beneath the Planet of the Apes. October 23rd: Actor James Daly is born. James will go on to play the role of Doctor Honorious in Planet of the Apes . 1920 May 30th: Franklin J. Schaffner is born in Tokyo, Japan. Frank will go on to direct the 1968 film, Planet of the Apes. October 1st: Actor Lonny Chapman is born in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Lonny will go on to play the role of Polar in the Planet of the Apes television series. 1921 October 1st: Actor James Whitmore is born in White Plains, New York. Whitmore will go on to play the role of the President of the Assembly in Planet of the Apes. 1922 March 7th: Movie producer Arthur P. Jacobs is born. He will go on to produce the original five Planet of the Apes movies. August 13th: Actor Buck Kartalian is born in Detroit, Michigan. Buck will go on to play the role of Julius in the 1968 film, Planet of the Apes, and Frank in Conquest of the Planet of the Apes. October 5th: Actor Woodrow Parfrey is born in New York City. Woodrow will go on to play the characters of Doctor Maximus and Veska. November 12th: Actress Kim Hunter is born in Detroit, Michigan. Kim will go on to play the character of Zira in Planet of the Apes, Beneath the Planet of the Apes and Escape from the Planet of the Apes. 1923 January 11th: Actor Wright King is born in Okmulgee, Oklahoma. He will go on to play the role of Doctor Galen in the 1968 film, Planet of the Apes. December 5th: Actor Norman Burton is born in New York City. Norman will go on to play the role of the gorilla Hunt Leader in in the 1968 film, Planet of the Apes, and of Yalu in the Planet of the Apes TV Series. 1924 October 4th: Actor Charlton Heston is born in Evanston, Illinois. Heston will go on to play the role of Colonel George Taylor in Planet of the Apes and Beneath the Planet of the Apes. October 15th: Actor Mark Lenard is born in Chicago, Illinois. Mark will go on to play the role of gorilla commander, General Urko in the 1974 Planet of the Apes television series. November 23rd: Actor Paul Richards is born in Hollywood, California. Richards will go on to play the role of Mendez XXVI in Beneath the Planet of the Apes. December 25th: Writer Rod Serling is born in Syracuse, New York. Rod will later co-write the script for the 1968 film, Planet of the Apes. 1928 September 17th: Actor Roddy McDowall is born in London, England. Roddy will go on to play several roles in the Planet of the Apes mythos, including Cornelius, Cornelius' son, Caesar, and refugee chimpanzee Galen. 1929 November 9th: Actor Severn Darden is born in New Orleans, Louisiana. He will go on to play the role of Kolp in Conquest of the Planet of the Apes and Battle for the Planet of the Apes. 1934 January 31st: Actor James Franciscus is born in Clayton, Missouri. He will go on to play the role of John Brent in Beneath the Planet of the Apes. 1936 January 12th: Actor Ron Harper is born in Turtle Creek, Pennsylvania. Ron will go on to play the role of Alan Virdon in the 1974 Planet of the Apes television series. 1938 February 3rd: Actor Victor Buono is born in San Diego, California. He will go on to play one of the primary mutant characters in Beneath the Planet of the Apes. August 30th: Actor Don Pedro Colley is born in Klamath Falls, Oregon. Don Pedro will go on to play the character Ongaro in Beneath the Planet of the Apes. 1940 '''August 5th:' Actress Natalie Trundy is born in Boston, Massachusetts. She will go on to play several charactes in the POTA mythos, including Albina, Stephanie Branton and Lisa. November 22nd: Roy Thomas is born. Roy will go on to become Editor-in-Chief of Marvel Comics from 1972 to 1974. 1943 January 17th: Actor Geoffrey Deuel is born in Rochester, New York. He will go on to play the role of Anto in the Planet of the Apes television series. 1945 July 24th: Actress Linda Harrison is born in Berlin, Maryland. She will go on to play the role of Nova in Planet of the Apes and Beneath the Planet of the Apes. December 6th: Actor James Naughton is born in Middletown, Connecticut. James will go on to play the role of Peter Burke in the 1974 Planet of the Apes television series. 1948 August 14th: Actor Lou Wagner is born in San Jose, California. Lou will go on to play the role of Lucius in the 1968 film, Planet of the Apes. 1958 August 25th: Director Tim Burton is born in Burbank, California. Tim will go on to direct the 2001 Planet of the Apes remake. 1963 Pierre Boulle's novel La Planète des singes is first published in France. The French-language novel is translated into English by Xan Fielding and published as 'Planet of the Apes' in the USA. 1964 Xan Fielding's translation is published in the UK under the title 'Monkey Planet'. 1965 June 5th: Actor Charlton Heston is told about the Planet Of The Apes film project by producer Arthur P. Jacobs, and within an hour agrees to star in it if it is filmed. 1966 March 8th: A ten-minute 'Planet of the Apes' makeup test - starring Edward G. Robinson, Charlton Heston, Linda Harrison and James Brolin - is filmed at the request of Richard D. Zanuck, head of production at 20th Century Fox, to consider the practicalities of a movie adaptation. May 26th: Actress Helena Bonham Carter is born in London, England. Helena will go on to play the role of Ari in the 2001 Planet of the Apes remake. 1967 May 5th: Michael Wilson's script for Planet of the Apes is finished. May 21st: The first day of filming Planet of the Apes in Page, Arizona. July 27th: The final revisions to the shooting script of Planet of the Apes are completed. August 10th: The last day of filming. October 31st: Charlton Heston and others view the movie for the first time, though still missing the music score and other visual/audio effects. 1968 February 8th: Planet of the Apes premieres in New York City. April 3rd: Planet of the Apes is nationally released in American movie theaters. May: Producer Arthur P. Jacobs marries actress Natalie Trundy. 1969 TOPPS issues Planet of the Apes gum cards. April 14th: John Chambers wins an honorary Academy Award for his work on Planet of the Apes - only the second person to be so honoured for makeup. Also nominated were Jerry Goldsmith ('Original Score') and Morton Haack ('Costume Design'), who lost respectively to John Barry (The Lion In Winter) and Danilo Donati (Romeo And Juliet). 1970 May 26th: Beneath the Planet of the Apes is released in the United States. Gold Key Comics publishes Movie Comics; Beneath the Planet of the Apes - the first 'Planet of the Apes' comic. 1971 May 21st: Escape from the Planet of the Apes is released in the United States. 1972 January 18th: The final shooting script for Conquest of the Planet of the Apes is submitted. June 29th: Conquest of the Planet of the Apes is released in the United States. 1973 June 15th: Battle for the Planet of the Apes is released in the United States. June 27th: Producer Arthur P. Jacobs suffers a heart attack and passes away in Los Angeles, California. He is survived by his wife, actress Natalie Trundy. The first three 'Planet of the Apes' movies are aired in a row on prime time TV to the highest ratings in history for a sci-fi series up to that time. This starts the "Apemania" hype which ultimately spawns a magazine, TV series and a vast merchandising spree. 1974 See also: 1974 Literally hundreds of 'Planet of the Apes'-related items are licensed and flood the market in anticipation of the debut of the TV series in September. June June 25th: The first draft of "Escape from Tomorrow" is written. July July 3rd: The final shooting script for "Escape from Tomorrow" is written. August Marvel Comics start publishing a bi-monthly Planet of the Apes Magazine (August cover date). August 9th-10th: Mego International stages a special promotion at the Hempstead Times Square Store in Long Island, New York to promote their new line of eight-inch 'Planet of the Apes' action figures. September September 13th: Planet of the Apes television episode B-503, "Escape from Tomorrow" airs on CBS. September 20th: Planet of the Apes television episode B-502, "The Gladiators" airs on CBS. September 27th: Planet of the Apes television episode B-505, "The Trap" airs on CBS. October October 4th: Planet of the Apes television episode B-501, "The Good Seeds" airs on CBS. October 11th: Planet of the Apes television episode B-504, "The Legacy" airs on CBS. October 18th: Planet of the Apes television episode B-508, "Tomorrow's Tide" airs on CBS. October 25th: Planet of the Apes television episode B-509, "The Surgeon" airs on CBS. October 26th: Marvel Comics' weekly ''Planet Of The Apes'' comic debuts in the UK. November November 1st: Planet of the Apes television episode B-510, "The Deception" airs on CBS. November 8th: Planet of the Apes television episode B-511, "The Horse Race" airs on CBS. November 15th: Planet of the Apes television episode B-512, "The Interrogation" airs on CBS. November 22nd: Planet of the Apes television episode B-513, "The Tyrant" airs on CBS. November 29th: Planet of the Apes television episode B-506, "The Cure" airs on CBS. December December 6th: Planet of the Apes television episode B-507, "The Liberator" is scheduled to air on CBS, but does not. December 10th: Actor Paul Richards passes away. December 20th: Planet of the Apes television episode B-514, "Up Above the World So High" airs on CBS - the last episode, as the show has been cancelled. 1975 See also: 1975 A ''Planet of the Apes'' 1975 Annual appears in the UK, published by Brown & Watson. June 28th: Writer Rod Serling passes away in Rochester, New York. August: Marvel Comics' ''Adventures on the Planet of the Apes'' #1 (October cover date) is published, reprinting comics from the Marvel Magazines in colour. September 6th: Return to the Planet of the Apes cartoon TV series debuts on NBC TV. September: ''Adventures on the Planet of the Apes'' #2 (November cover date) is published. November: Due to low sales Marvel Comics drops the price and size of it's Planet of the Apes Magazine to 75 cents as a monthly publication. November 21st: Return to the Planet of the Apes cartoon series cancelled (last episode airs). 1976 A ''Planet of the Apes'' 1976 Annual appears in the UK, published by Brown & Watson. June: Marvel UK's Planet of the Apes and Dracula Lives weekly comic debuts, replacing the original UK Planet of the Apes comic series (beginning with issue #88). September 30th: Screenwriter Paul Dehn passes away. November 20th: Marvel UK releases Planet of the Apes and Dracula Lives issue #109. The first story reprints ''Planet of the Apes Magazine'' #23. December: ''Adventures on the Planet of the Apes'' #11 is published by Marvel Comics, following which the line is cancelled. 1977 February: Marvel Comics publishes ''Planet of the Apes Magazine'' #29, after which it cancels the title. February: Marvel UK publishes Planet of the Apes and Dracula Lives issue #123, after which this title is cancelled. March: The Mighty World of Marvel weekly comic from Marvel UK starts including Planet of the Apes stories, beginning with issue #231. A ''Planet of the Apes'' 1977 Annual appears in the UK, published by Brown & Watson. June: The Mighty World of Marvel comic features the last appearance of Planet of the Apes in the UK with issue #246. 1978 April 9th: Screenwriter Michael Wilson passes away in Los Angeles, California. July 3rd: Actor James Daly passes away in Nyack, New York. 1981 Ten episodes of the TV series are combined into five Planet of the Apes TV movies, with new introductions filmed by Roddy McDowall. 1982 January 1st: Actor Victor Buono passes away. 1983 1984 July 29th: Actor Woodrow Parfrey passes away in Los Angeles, California. 1985 1988 January 18th: Actor Jeff Burton passes away. 1989 March 12th: Actor Maurice Evans passes away in England. July 2nd: Director Franklin J. Schaffner passes away in Santa Monica, California. 1990 April: ''Planet of the Apes'' (Volume 1) #1 by Malibu Graphics' 'Adventure Comics' imprint is released - starting a long line of 'Planet Of The Apes'-related comic books and graphic novels. June: ''Planet of the Apes'' (Volume 1) #2 by Malibu Graphics is released. August: Ape City by Malibu Graphics debuts. 1991 January: Urchak's Folly by Malibu Graphics debuts. February: Ape Nation by Malibu Graphics debuts, combining the concepts of 'Planet of the Apes' and 'Alien Nation'. June: Terror on the Planet of the Apes by Malibu Graphics debuts, reprinting the stories from Marvel Comics' Planet of the Apes Magazine. Summer: A Planet of the Apes Annual is published by Malibu Graphics. July 8th: Actor James Franciscus passes away in North Hollywood, California. November: Blood of the Apes by Malibu Graphics debuts. 1992 March: Sins of the Father is published by Malibu Graphics. September: Actor Robert Gunner passes away. December: The Forbidden Zone by Malibu Graphics debuts. 1993 August 12th: Actor Jerome Thor passes away in Westwood, California. October 31st: Actor Alvin Hammer passes away in Hollywood, California. 1994 January 30th: Novelist Pierre Boulle, author of La Planète des singes, passes away. Director Oliver Stone (Platoon, The Doors) announces plans to create a new 'Planet of the Apes' movie. 1996 November 22nd: Actor Mark Lenard passes away in New York City. 1998 April: Micheal Bay (The Rock, Armaggedon) is named as the director attached to the prospective 'Planet of the Apes' remake. September 6th: The documentary Behind the Planet of the Apes, hosted by Roddy McDowall is released in the United States. October 3rd: Actor Roddy McDowall passes away at the age of seventy. 2001 July 27th: Planet of the Apes, the Tim Burton 're-imagining', is released in the United States. August 21st: 20th Century Fox releases Planet of the Apes: The Evolution (collecting all five original movies, plus the "Behind the Planet of the Apes" documentary) to DVD in the United States and Canada. November 20th: The Making of the Planet of the Apes documentary premieres on DVD. 2002 August: Actor Charlton Heston publicly announces that he has been diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease. September 11th: Actress Kim Hunter passes away in New York City. 2003 November 29th: Actor Norman Burton passes away in California. 2004 February 3rd: The Planet of the Apes: 35th Anniversary Edition (full-screen and wide-screen) DVD is released in the United States and Canada. 2006 See also: 2006 March 28th: The Planet of the Apes: Legacy box-set is released on DVD. October 26th: The Sacred Scrolls - the Planet of the Apes Wiki goes online. Millions around the world are grateful. 2007 October 12th: Actor Lonny Chapman passes away in Sherman Oak, California from a heart attack. Chapman played the role of Polar in the Planet of Apes television series. 2008 April 5th: Actor Charlton Heston passes away in Beverly Hills, California. December: Hasslein Books publishes Rich Handley's Timeline of the Planet of the Apes: The Definitive Chronology (http://www.hassleinbooks.com). ---- Category:Timelines